Angel Illness
by pyromoosepoop
Summary: A witch puts a spell on Castiel that makes him experience the symptoms of human illnesses. Sam and Dean find the help of a man from the future that has dealt with a the angel illness already. Rated K for light swearing, nothing worse than B*& %. It's not censored in the fic. There's also some violence, it's Supernatural after all.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark when two men appeared in an abandoned street. One was about 5'3" and had light blonde, thick, messy hair. He also had prominently blue eyes and fairly pale skin. He looked decently young, like he's in his mid-twenties. The second man had two fingers on the first man's forehead. This man was about 5'7" and had dark brown hair, which was also thick but was combed in a somewhat emo hair style. His eyes are brownish-green and looked like he was in his late thirties. The second man took his fingers off the first mans forehead.

"So, where are Sam, Dean, and Cascrianrill?" The blonde man asked

"Hold your horses, Brenden. We just got here." The second man replied.

"A: That expression has been stupid for 259.3 years exactly. B: My horses are dead and have been dead for six years." Brenden said back.

The second man smiled. "You're such an idiot. And his name isn't Cascriandrill."

"Oh yeah, his name is Casdianrill, isn't it. Eh, I was close enough. Have I ever told you you're a nitpicky angel?"

"Nitpicky archangel now."

"God just made you an archangel three months ago."

"So? I'm still-" The archangel started to say but was cut off by a woman running by reading a book franticly.

"Is that the witch? The one that curses Casia-ble-ble?" Brenden asked

"I recommend you call him Cass like Sam and Dean do. He prefers it. And yes, that's her."

The witch runs across the street to the parallel sidewalk. A new man in a trench coat and wielding an angel blade runs around the corner so he's is plain sight of Brenden and the archangel across the street.

"That's Cass, the one in the trench coat. He had a weird sense of fashion back in the 2010s." He told Brenden

"Cool." Brenden replied.

Cass looked at the two men across the street and stopped running at the witch. He couldn't hear them, but he could see that one of them was an archangel; an archangel he didn't recognize. With Cass distracted, the witch let out a laugh of relief and through a light match in front of him. Flames erupted around Cass. "I trapped the angel!" She said happily.

"Cass is stuck because he was looking at us." Brenden said

"Yeah, that's the way it's supposed to be."

"It's still a dick move to do nothing."

"It'll be fine. That's why we came here anyways. To start it, and help end it."

"Okay, whatever. You're the one that's besties with God."

The arch angel smiled at Brenden. "Now who's using outdated expressions?" He taunted.

"Shut up."

While they were talking the witch put a spell on Cass. Dark green smoke was circling him inside the holy fire. "And now I evoke on thee the illness of the angel!" the witch yelled. It caused all the dark green smoke to enter into Cass's vessel, putting out the surrounding fire in the process. Cass stumbed backwards after all the smoke was inside him.

"What did you do?" Cass asked angrily.

"Danm! It's the one that takes months to take place, isn't it?"

Cass grabbed the witch's shirt collar with one hand and lifted her off the ground. With the other hand, he put the angle blade to her throat. "What did you do to me?" he asked again.

"They aren't suppose to kill her yet. B.R.B." The archangel said

"Are we having an outdated expression war?"

"These expressions are hip and relevant in this time period. But seriously, I'll be right back." The archangel disappeared and reappeared in front of Cass. He smiled and waved at Cass. "Hello young Castiel." He said softly. He then put two fingers on the witches head and disappeared again. A second passed of Castiel staring confused at where the archangel just was when he appeared next to Brenden again. "I told you I'd be back."

"What did you say to Cass?" Brenden asked.

"Nothing interesting. We have three months to spear, want to go hunting?"

"Sure." The archangel put his fingers on Brenden's head again.

"Who are you?" Cass asked. He crossed the street during their conversation.

The archangel smiled. "When you feel like you're dying in three months, come find us. We've been through it."

"Yeah, and you we're a dick throughout the whole thing." Brenden said, addressing his archangel friend.

"It's always worse the second time around, so you can't blame me."

"Yeah, 'cause you just happened to get a rare angel disease twice."

"What are you talking about? There is no such thing as an 'angel disease'." Cass said

"And that's how rare it is. See ya in three months Cass." Brenden said. They both disappeared.

Cass looked confused at the empty space infront of him. He could tell that they're from the future by about 500 years, so maybe there is an angel disease, and that's what the smoke did. Why did the archangel take the witch away then? And why isn't the archangel one of the seven existing? Did God make an eighth archangel?

"Hey Cass, Where's the witch?"

Castiel turned around and looked at Dean. "I don't know. She disappeared." He said, leaving out the part with the archangel and Brenden.

"Dammit Cass, we were so close."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'll go get Sam." Dean said and started walking to where his brother is.

"Okay." Cass said and started to follow Dean.

 **A/N: Aah, don't you love it when 2/3 of your OCs don't have names. The witch and archangel will be named eventually. And before you ask, our Lord and savior Misha Collins himself has said that Castiel shortens to Cass, not Cas. I hope you like it so far, please review. Reviewing will likely get a chapter out faster. Also, if you want, you can check out my Destiel fanfiction and Supernatural crossover with Deadpool while you wait for the next chapter. Neither are finished at this time, but what's there is decent. Weird, but decent. This next chapter will take place in three months. Please favorite follow and review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"It's been three months," Brenden prayed "Three months since we arrived, one month since you disappeared. Are you coming to help me heal Casdianrill?" Brenden stopped praying, waiting for his angel to come back. "You're a dick."

The angel the prayer was addressed to wasn't there, so it went into the angel radio. Most angels dismissed it as a crazy person, but, for some reason, Cass thought that it was important. He didn't know who Casdianrill was, who the person praying was, or which angel he was praying to, but it felt like the person was praying to him.

It was the middle of the night when Castiel heard the prayer. He was in the Men of Letters bunker with Sam and Dean asleep on the second story. Angels don't sleep, but since yesterday Cass has been feeling slightly tired. Tired feelings are unknown to most angels, but he recognized it from his time being human, and dismissed it as him just being weaker than he use to be. When he was human, just closing his eyes for a while did help the tiredness pass, what harm would it cause if closed his eyes? It would be about five hours until Sam and Dean woke up anyways.

"I thought angels aren't suppose to sleep." Dean said jokingly. Dean, who just woke up, woke Castiel up with his voice.

As Cass opens his eyes, he became aware that he was even more tired than he was five hours ago. It didn't help that now both his head and throat hurt a little. He contemplated whether or not he should tell Dean that he feels weird. It probably isn't anything. "Angels can sleep if they really want to, we just don't" Cass said, then thought 'I can see why', concluding that his ailments were because of the sleep.

"Want some coffee?" Dean asked, pouring himself some. He noticing his friend looked tired.

Cass looked at Dean. "Um, yes I would like some." Coffee is what humans use to stop being tired, right? It seems to work on Dean, so it might work on Cass. Dean put a cup filled with the caffeinated beverage in front of the angle. "Thank you."

"No problem." Dean said. He couldn't help but think that something was different with Cass. He decided that when Sam wakes up, he'll consult his brother with his observations. Dean wasn't anywhere close to being an angel expert, in fact, for most of his life he thought that angels didn't exist, so for all he knows, this could be natural for them. Dean walked out of the kitchen and into the library computer to try and find some jobs while waiting for Sam to wake up.

Brenden trudged through Oregon's rain walking from Salem to Portland to catch his plain to Kansas. "I hope you know how much I hate you and your teleporting ass," he complained to an archangel that wasn't there. "We could have been there by now. He could have been cured by now. But nnooooooo, you just disappear and leave me alone like I'm unwanted, moldy sausage. You're the one who's really the moldy sausage." Brenden looked up to the sky, "You're a big clump of prostitotem lotion!" he snarled, as if it was an insult. He looked back at the water soaked floor. "Sorry, that was a bit extreme." Brenden said, regretting 'insulting' his missing friend. He continued his 16 hour and 22 minute walk through the cold rain.

Cass was staring blankly at the half empty coffee mug his hands were cupped around when Sam entered. Sam found it weird, and watched Cass as he poured himself some coffee. The angel continued to stare into the mug in his hands, barely blinking. "Morning Cass," Sam greeted, mostly to snap him out of the daze.

Castiel blinked a couple of times then looked at Sam kind of slowly. "Good morning, Sam" He replied, then gave a small smiled. The smile looked kind of forced.

Sam gave a fake smile back and nodded, noticeably slightly uncomfortable with the way Cass was acting, but Cass didn't notice. "I'm going to go see if Dean has found any jobs." He said and started to leave the kitchen.

"Okay," Cas said then looked back at his coffee.

"Hey, did you notice anything weird about Cass?" Sam asked his older brother as he sat across from him at the long table in the library.

"Yeah, he looked really tired this morning. I thought angels don't get tired," Dean said.

"They don't," Sam confirmed. "Do you think something is wrong with him?"

"Probably. He's never really done this before."

The Winchester brothers sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you think he'll be fine for a hunt?" Dean asked.

"A hunt?" Sam asked. His voices tone sounded like the answer to Deans question was 'no'.

"It's an easy werewolf one. Only an hour and a half drive from here."

"I guess that he would be okay" Sam said, looking at the table.

"Okay then." Dean said then stood up to go back to the kitchen. Sam went to grab some silver bullets and knifes from some shelves in the bunker.

In the kitchen, Castiel was staring at his coffee again, but his head was resting in his hands. His eyes started closing until he fell into a light sleep. "Hey Cass." Dean said as he approached the door. Castiel fell out of sleep as Dean called to him. As Dean entered the doorway, he saw that he just woke up Cass and decided that this was a bad idea. That didn't really stop him from going through with it. They couldn't just leave Cass by himself, but the werewolves could kill more people if they didn't go. "We think there's a werewolf in a nearby town. Do you feel up to it?"

Cass stared at Dean for a moment, as if he needed a longer time to process what Dean was saying. "Um, sure, yeah." He finally answered.

Dean fake smiled at his friend. This was definitely a terrible idea.

 **A/N: Thank you for the favorites and the follows. I delete some of my unpopular stories that I think are kind of stupid, and I was thinking of deleting this one. I don't think this one is stupid personally, I might have just wrote it for myself, I thought everyone else might think it's stupid. Luckily some people don't. It would help more if you review, but follows and favorites are really good too. Thank you again for them. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

On the car ride was fairly quiet. Dean played music from the car stereo, but quieter than usual. Sam sometimes told Dean directions as he drove, but he mostly glanced back at Cass who was constantly drifting in and out of sleep. Castiel woke up when Dean parked at the city morgue, so all three went in pretending to be FBI agents.

As Castiel looked down at the dead, heartless body of Walter Shricins, his stomach started to hurt along with his head and throat. It can't just be that he's an angel but he fell asleep, the vessel must be failing. Wasn't the dead man's wife praying earlier? She could be willing to be a vessel. Of course, Sam ad Dean would know that he feels weird, but when he's cured it won't matter.

"Definitely werewolf." Sam said looking at the lack of heart accompanied by scratches.

As Cass looked at the large hole in the dead man's chest, it made his stomach hurt more. "I'm going to interrogate the wife." He said. Cass hasn't talked since they got there so his words somewhat surprised the Winchesters.

"Oh, okay. I'll go with you." Dean said

"No, I can do this on my own" Cass said. He didn't want them to know until it's over, it would just worry them.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it will be pretty easy." Cass said as he headed for the morgue doors. The Winchesters exchanged looks as Cass left.

"Do you know what killed Walter?" Walter's wife, Betty, asked Castiel.

"Yes but I think it would be better if we talk in private."

They walk to an abandoned part of the morgue. "So what killed him?" She asked

"Do you believe in God and angels?" Cass asked

"I see how this relates to Walter."

"Please answer the question."

She looked at Cass and felt bad for him. He looked sick, but his work was still forcing him to see dead bodies with their internal organs hanging out. "Yes. I believe in God and His angels."

"I'm an angel of the Lord, and I need your help. It will also help get vengeance on what killed your husband."

"You're insane!"

Castiel exhaled in annoyance. He blinked and when he opened his eyes again they were glowing white. Betty stumbled backwards in surprise. 'He really is an angel.' She thought. Castiel blinked again and made his eyes normal.

"How can I help you?" She said fast. She would do anything for her faith and her husband, so whatever this fake FBI agent needs, she will do.

"My vessel is failing. I think I need a new one, but I can't enter a new body with consent. Can I use your body as a vessel?"

"Yes! I would want that more than anything!" She said

Cass smiled slightly; he was ready to get rid of this tiredness and pain. "Just hold still." She did as told. Cass's eyes grew a glowing white again, but now a shadow of broken wings appeared behind him. He put him hands on her face, but nothing happened. Castiel's eyes turned back to normal and the shadow of his wings disappeared.

"What," Cass mumbled before he started coughing. Mrs. Shricins, confused about what was happening, went to the angel's side.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"I can't leave this vessel," Castiel said through coughs. It felt like he was dying. Do humans have to go through this commonly? It must be terrible. Coughing into his hand, Cass fell to his knees.

"W-what should I do?" Mrs. Shricins asked.

Castiel didn't respond, but he stopped coughing. He looked at Walter's wife for moment before closing his eyes and putting all his weight onto her as he became unconscious.

 **A/N: And that was my beautiful chapter 3. Sorry it was shorter than the other two. please follow and favorite and please, please review. thanks in advance. And sorry if the angel possesion science is off, I havn't watched an angel posses someone in a while. Hope you liked chapter 3.**


End file.
